Red Versus Spyro
by superkoopa
Summary: this is a fanfiction i was doing on deviantart. so enjoy. this contains spanking of dragon teens and kids, dont like dont read
1. red versus spyro: chapter 1

One day, a evil dragon named Red was in his lair with his minions and allies planning on how to defeat Spyro and take over the Dragon Realm. His minions have been giving ideas all day, but none seemed to make red interested in them. Red started to get frustrated remembering his plan to take over the Dragon Realm in the past that failed.

Red then said "THAT'S IT, I WILL NOT LOSE TO THOSE DRAGONS AGAIN!" He shouted in anger. his minions all looked at him and asked if he had a plan. Red said he would have a plan ready the next day. later, a young dragon, who was Red's greatest ally, went up to Red and asked, "do you really have something planned... or do you need time?" Red nodded and the young dragon walked off to tell the rest of his team that the plan will be ready soon.

The sun feel behind the mountains and Red decided to start the plan in the morning when he knew he would be ready. The young dragon listened in on Reds conversation with one of his allies and knew something was gonna happen. all he heard was "so, now we will infiltrate the dragon realm and when no one expects it we will kidnap..." then he got tired and fell asleep.

-to be continued-


	2. red versus spyro: chapter 2

The next day, Red woke up the young dragon telling him it was time to start the plan. The young dragon woke up the rest of the castle to get ready at the mountain to prepare. The young dragon went with one of the minions to make sure it was clear, and he signaled Red. Red smiled and went down to the spot the young dragon was and saw spyro sitting there by a river. Red told the young dragon to bring spyro to him and the young dragon obeyed.

When they tried to get spyro, he fought back and the young dragon had to do something to stop him. The young dragon bit spyro in the tail and something in the young dragons tooth made spyro pass out. Spyro was brought to Red and he was pleased to see the young dragon could do it. When spyro awoke, he dashed at Red and was about to attack, but Red was too fast and knocked him to the ground.

Spyro got one attack in Red but, Red was too fast for him and pinned spyro over his lap. Spyro tried to get free but Red saw the opportunity to get back at spyro. Red raised his claw and spanked spyro. Red said "I always wanted to get back at you for everything spyro!" Red said as he spanked spyro. Spyro could get free but he kept trying but Red was over powering him somehow. He then remembered the young dragon bit him and what was in it weakened him.

-To be continued-


	3. red versus spyro chapter 3

The next morning, the young dragon, was instructed to bring Spyro's friends to Red. The young dragon went out into the Dragon Realm and saw Ember walking around happily. The young dragon rammed at Ember but she used her tail and knocked him down. Ember said "Who are you?" then the young dragon got up and said "you dont need to know my name!" then he rammed at Ember and bit her and she slowly fell over.

Later, Ember awoke and looks around knowing were she was and she started to ram the walls to escape but she couldnt escape. Red saw Emeber and smiled and then released her and grabbed her. Ember struggled to escape, but it was no use, Red over powered her. When Red got to were he was going. He laid Ember over his lap and started to spank Ember. Ember struggled to escape again, but it was no use.

Red laughed at the pink dragon struggle against him. He continued to spank Ember without stopping at any time. Spyro saw what has happened but couldnt do anything to save Ember. Ember bit Red and she made a run for it. But then she was gaurded by the young dragon, who breathed a wierd mist on her face and knocked her out. One of the minions was instructed by the young dragon to take Ember to a cell and lock her in it.


	4. red versus spyro: Chapter 4

Later that night, the young dragon went out into the fields to get more of Spyro's friends for Red. The young dragon saw Flame the dragon, a reddish dragon and a friend of Spyro. The young dragon breathed the same type of gas that he used on Ember back at the lair to knock him out. When flame was fully knocked out, the young dragon dragged him back to Red.

Red was impressed on how well the young dragon could get all of spyro's allies. When Flame was fully conciouse, he fought red and the young dragon, but was over powered by both. Flame was weak, so the young dragon saw this opprotunity to attack before Red could, so he grabbed Flame and put him over his lap. The young dragon spanked Flame for a while, until Flame wa sonm the verge of tears.

When the young dragon finished, he dragged Flame to Red who also spanked him, but it was worse with Red. Flame couldn't control himself and just cried to Red's power. when Red finished he locked Flame in a cell. After a while Flame calmed down and started to think of a way to get back at Red and escape. Flame knew it wouldnt work well because Ember, Spayro and himself were locked up.

Flame remembered Hunter and though of a way to signal him. Flame though of it for a while till the young dragon saw him and just walked off. Flame breathed fire into the sky to signal Hunter. Flame passed out from what happened but he was happy to know he could signal hunter.


End file.
